The Duster
by opalescence
Summary: In response to a challenge, my little fanwank on how Spike might get his duster returned to him. Of course, canon interfered in 'Get it Done,' but I still like my version. I especially had fun writing Clem.


She had used those exact words when she came to see him. "The basement is making him crazy," she had insisted.

  
  


Clem didn't understand how a room could make you lose your noodle. He'd had a few friends over the years who had been a few fries short of a Happy Meal, but there was always a reason. Something had to have happened to Spike, but what?

  
  


The floppy-eared demon put down his free weights and tore into a bad of cheese puffs. Still miffed that his best demon friend in the whole world hadn't come to see him when he got back, Clem wondered if he even wanted to help. 

  
  


"Naw, I gotta see what I can do," he admonished himself. He picked Spike's infamous coat off the bier where the Slayer had left it. She thought perhaps it might snap Spike back into reality, and for some reason, she didn't want to give it to him herself.

  
  


"Will this do the trick?" he wondered, shaking his head. He folded it and tucked it into the backpack.

  
  


**********

  
  


Clem snuck into the new Sunnydale High through a door left open for basketball practice. Buffy had given him directions to the basement access.

  
  


He wasn't exactly light on his feet, and Clem grimaced at the noise he was making while descending the stairs. He turned the corner and saw the double doors she'd described. 

  
  


Clem took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, peering inside.

  
  


"Spike!" he whispered. "Spike, it's me, Clem!" 

  
  


There was no answer. He opened the door further and noticed that a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling was swinging like a pendulum. Before he could consider what that meant, he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged inside, the doors slamming behind him. 

  
  


A deep, gruff voice resonated in his ear, "Do you have a ticket?"

  
  


Clem shook himself free and spun around. Despite Buffy's warnings, he was not prepared for what he saw. Spike's hair was long and disheveled and he had allowed his roots to grow out. Always impeccably groomed before, he now smelled like death. His trademark black clothes were caked with filth.

  
  


"Whoa, Spike, take it easy," Clem said in his best soothing voice, holding up his hands. "No, I don't have a ticket, but it's me, Clem...your buddy!" He flashed his best smile and nodded enthusiastically.

  
  


Spike frowned and scrutinized Clem's face, walking a circle around the demon. He suddenly turned and walked towards the back of the storage room. Puzzled, Clem followed.

  
  


"W...w...why are you here? It's not nearly time."

  
  


"Hey buddy, I came to see you! I missed you! Buffy told me you were here, and, to be honest, I was kinda hurt that you didn't come to visit me when you got back into town..."

  
  


Hysterical laughter filled the room and Clem's eyes grew wide with horror. This was really bad. 

"I hurt the girl, you know. I'm a bad, bad man. Don't deserve..." Spike dropped down to the floor, drawing his knees to his chin. Clem sat down in front of him and removed the heavy backpack from his shoulders.

  
  


"Spike. Look at me."

  
  


Spike started rocking, his gaze still on the floor.

  
  


"Buddy? What happened to you? "

  
  


Suddenly, Spike whipped his head around to look behind him and shouted, "What are YOU laughing at?"

  
  


The tortured vampire swung back to look at his friend, his eyes full of tears and whimpered, "Shhhhh, he's here too."

  
  


Clem could play along. He whispered, "Who's here?"

  
  


Spike frowned and look into Clem's eyes, "Me."

  
  


Clem took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. Buffy hadn't been kidding. His demon heart was about to break. They sat there together for several minutes. Neither one spoke.

  
  


"I brought fresh blood for you." 

  
  


Clem dug through the backpack and pulled out a pint. Spike grimaced and turned away. Clem couldn't figure out what was wrong, so he laid the bag next to him.

  
  


"I have some clean clothes, too. Buffy bought them today for you." Clem put a long fingernail to his chin in contemplation. "Let's see, she wanted me to tell you that's why she didn't come to see you at lunch. Oh, and she said to thank you for helping her save Cassie." Clem smiled with pride.

  
  


"Couldn't let the girl get hurt. She died anyway. I know. Saw it. Was watching." Spike hung his head.

  
  


"Buddy, that had nothing to do with you. She was sick."

  
  


Spike looked at his friend. "I'm sick....Clem?"

  
  


Clem grinned. Spike knew who he was, after all. Then, something in Spike's eyes flickered and caught his attention. Clem didn't dare believe it. He leaned forward, and Spike immediately shied away, hiding his face with his hands.

  
  


"You went and did it! You got your soul back!"

  
  


Spike hung his head.

  
  


"Spike! Is that what's wrong with you?" Clem wondered why Buffy didn't tell him. This was big. It was huge! "How did you do it?"

  
  


"Saw a demon...now they are all IN here." Spike dug at his temple with his fingers.

  
  


"Hey, I got something here that will make you feel better, then! A little piece of the old you!"

  
  


Clem produced the black leather coat from his bag and ceremoniously presented it to its rightful owner, laying it in Spike's lap. Spike looked at it in disgust and pushed it to the floor.

  
  


"I don't want this. SHE'S in here, too..." Spike held his head in his hands and started to rock again.

  
  


Clem sighed and stood up. There was nothing more he could do tonight.

  
  


"Spike, I gotta go. I'm real sorry about what's happened to you. If there is anything I can ever do, you can find me in your old crypt. You won't be wanting that back, will you?"

  
  


There was no answer from the tortured vampire.

  
  


Clem dejectedly walked back to the double doors.

  
  


A hoarse whisper sounded, "Thank you."

  
  


Clem smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
